The use of compounds which bind to nicotinic acetylcholine receptors for the treatment of a range of disorders involving reduced cholinergic function such as Alzheimer's disease, cognitive or attention disorders, anxiety, depression, smoking cessation, neuroprotection, schizophrenia, analgesia, Tourette's syndrome, and Parkinson's disease is discussed in McDonald et al., (1995) “Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors: Molecular Biology, Chemistry and Pharmacology”, Chapter 5 in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 30, pp. 41-50, Academic Press Inc., San Diego, Calif.; and in Williams et al., ( 1994) “Neuronal Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors,” Drug News & Perspectives, vol. 7, pp. 205-223.